Mr. Crocker
' Denzel Quincy Crocker' is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy and is one of the main antagonists in the series. Character Denzel Crocker is one of the main antagonists of The Fairly OddParents! and although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe that fairies exist, Crocker believes otherwise as he has once before. He has an uncle named, "Albert", who is obsessed with genies. Crocker has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, and his house is decrepit and run down. Denzel's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Description With a hunch-back, ears on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Abracadabrium is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Mr. Turner) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies and/or Trixie's Anti-Fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the device was used so many times it caused Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. It has also been shown that successfully curing Crocker of his belief in Fairies removes most of his physical flaws, while restoring it restores them as well. Intelligence Crocker's intelligence is debatable, it seems to depend on if it is part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numskull (I.E. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking implements) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions, long range DNA trackers and a cold fusion generator that fits into the palm of his hand; he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Mr. Crocker has often come close to succeeding in his goal of proving Fairies and Anti-Fairies exist, only to fail because of his own ineptitude or blind stupidity. Also, Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy or Trixie's actions with the Fairies/Anti-Fairies. Once Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt, and how he theorized that Trixie's Anti-Fairies accidentally gave her Anti-Wanda's wand instead of a temporary Anti-Fairy wand and turned her into a rabbit in "Magic Trix". These brilliant deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact that Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Although, even the most brilliant people can overlook even the glaringly obvious. Another example is when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him even though Timmy succeeded in the quiz due to him doodling on it. It is likely Crocker has always been intelligent, with any deficiencies actually stemming from mental instability, lack of wisdom, and shortsightedness. In those regards he is not too different from the rest of Dimmsdale. Crocker was a student at Dimmsdale University for four years, and worked on a study that attracted the attention of many wealthy investors and military men. When he gave his speech before the university however, he revealed he had been searching for fairy godparents, was convinced they existed, and that their power could be harnessed by torturing children. The investors laughed at his crackpot theory, Geraldine Waxelplax dumped him on the spot, and the money went to Sheldon Dinkleberg's parachute pants instead, thereby leading to Timmy's existence (a future bane on Crocker) when Dinkleberg dumped Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner won her over instead. He once claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates. He once got cured of his obsession and does not believe in fairies anymore, although he relapses after he sees Fairy World with his own eyes. It is revealed in the same episode that his spastic behaviors involved with fairies were the main source for Fairy World until Jorgen got more people like him as sources too. Personality When Crocker has anything involved with Fairy/Anti-Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Crocker spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "God", "Parents") while saying "Fairy godparents!". He takes four spasms when saying "Anti-Fairy Godparents!" where the fourth spasm makes room for the "Anti-" prefix before "Fairy". Crocker is often considered "insane" due to his constant obsession of magical creatures. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back and his ears on his neck. If Timmy had not affected the timeline, Crocker would have been a handsome college professor. As in the case with Francis, A.J., and Chester in the episode It's A Wishful Life, this assertion is, at best, questionable as the alternate timeline presented was part of a test given to Timmy by Jorgen Von Strangle. In fact, it is implied The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, if Timmy had not revealed Crocker's fairies, Cosmo would have. He is mostly bitter about himself, and the world that mocks him. One of his goals is to achieve a New World Order, which he did for a short while anyway. His obsession for fairies is so intense that it is used to power up the entire Fairy World, as seen in "Crocker Shocker". Although originally shown as a cruel, borderline insane megalomaniac, his personality has become more lonely and bitter rather than maniacal, and is shown to want to capture a Fairy/Anti-Fairy to prove he isn't a nutjob. In "Cheese and Crockers", when he captured Timmy's fairies, he used the magic to first get great hair, then win the heart of his high school crush (immediately followed by breaking her heart with the same words she broke his with), and then try and destroy Timmy. As such, he is more out to prove himself right, and fix his shattered life, than take over the universe, becoming a slightly more sympathetic character, although still the main antagonist. As the series carries on, he has become less intelligent and the things that are odd he ignores it and pays attention to things he thinks is abnormal such as chocolate with peanut butter, kites, etc. If Crocker had not stopped giving up fairies he would have lived in luxury with his crush Idaho (but even now he still turned her down). Although Crocker is mean and cold-hearted, he does not want to put a baby fairy's life at risk when he had actually captured a fairy. Relationship Relationship with Timmy Crocker knows Timmy has fairies but he doesn't know where they are. So he investigates his house for fairies (even to go far as disguising himself as a bedbug in Timmy's bed). Relationship with Trixie He also knows that Trixie is in possession of Anti-Fairies and actually plans to catch them to steal Timmy's Fairies. Much like Timmy's Fairies, he is unable to figure out where they are. Relationship with Cosmo and Wanda Crocker had them when he was a kid. He wasn't as selfish as he was in season nine. He lost his faries after Timmy interfered with the past and 60s Jorgan erased his faries and Crocker's mind. (Side Note: In One episode he was cruel and treated his faries unfairly so Jorgan took them but he placed a mind control chip (on Sparky) that when activated hypnotizes Sparky into taking his fairies back to him, it worked briefly until Jorgan took his faries and sparky) Relationship With Foop Upon meeting in When Losers Attack they team up to take them out. After being defeated in the same episode. After that in other episodes they meet they act as if they didn't know each other with the exception of Scary GodCouple. Crocker does like Foop because he's evil just like him (and Foop likes him because he tortured the kids in School of Crock mainly Sammy and Poof). Crocker did admit he was the most scariest baby he ever met. In A Fairly Odd Summer, Crocker acts as if he has never met Foop before. However, he said that he knows about Anti-Fairies, possibly implying that he remembers them from Clash with the Anti-World. Foop and Crocker work together to try to get revenge on Timmy. They work together because Crocker wants to get Timmy's fairies and Foop has been assigned to destroy the Fairies power source, "Abracadabrium", which is in the possession of Timmy. It should be noted that the Fairly Odd Movies have been speculated to be an alternate universe as they contradict major elements of Fairly OddParents canon, so it is completely possible that in this universe, Foop and Crocker have never met before. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Non-Magical Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains